Yo me llamo Jazz
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Muchas historias dicen que Dani es Bella y hasta he escrito una así que... ¿Qué tal si Jazz fuera Bella? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom y Twilight no me pertenecen aunque lo pida por navidad :)

Jazz: Eso tiene algo de sentido

S-N: Lo sé U.U

Danny: Me aburro!

Edward: Deberías de tener paciencia

S-N: Sip, aún me falta escribir la otra historia que esta en mi libreta D:

Jazz: XD

Danny: … al fic!

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en silencio, sentía un incómodo silencio, Edward me había dejado y yo estaba echada. Entonces tuve esa sensación que algo andaba mal con mi hermano, con Danny. Verán… yo no siempre fui la torpe y despistada Bella Swam.<p>

Mi familia estaba de vacaciones cuando el archi-enemigo de mi querido hermano apareció y lanzó un ataque que nadie esperaba. Danny no podía transformarse por lo que mis padres recibieron el ataque protegiéndonos. Vlad estaba arrepentido de haber aparecido, pero Danny nunca lo perdonó culpándolo por sus muertes. Mr Lancer lo demandó luego de que Danny le contará lo que en verdad sucedió -Vlad tiene armas que se asimilan a sus poderes- así que testifique contra él. Vlad desapareció y nadie supo nada más de él.

Danny y yo fuimos separados por nuestro propio bien, mis calificaciones seguían altas pero el profesor disimulaba que eran promedio para no llamar la atención sobre 'la chica genio'.

Hacía mucho frío en ese instante, pero después de unas horas y ya en la oscuridad, bajo aún más…

- ¿Danny? -dije instintivamente

Un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azul bebé…- ¿Jazz? -…aparecieron

- ¿P-por qué estás aquí?

Baja la cabeza- Hubo un incendio en el internado y me fugué

Lo mire preocupada- Danny si te atrapan, yo.. -corrieron lágrimas por mis mejillas

- Calma Jazzy -intento relajarme

- Ya no soy Jazzy, desmemoriado -dije sonriendo pesadamente

Sonríe- Calma Bella -se escucharon gritos- Creo que te buscan

- Ah… si… -recordé entonces el por qué de mi estancia nocturna en el bosque de Forks- Rompí con mi novio

Parpadeo- no…vio?

- Si Danny, tuve un novio igual de protector que tú -nos reímos

- ¿Bella? -dijo una voz grave y lentamente me dirigí para ver de donde provenía. Era un señor ~sólo en shorts~ entre los arbustos- ¿Quién es él?

Nos miramos y sonreímos- Digamos que somos viejos conocidos

Cuando me reuní con Charlie, este estaba en una combinación de enojo y preocupación y quizá un poco de miedo por lo que me pudo haber pasado. El señor que me encontró se llamaba Sam, era un conocido de Jake, según Charlie, también vivía a la reserva. Jacob, Danny y yo empezamos a salir juntos en grupo… aunque Jake demostraba que le gustaba por lo que a Danny no le caía bien.

- Al menos dale una oportunidad -le sugerí

Me miro desafiante. Esto era una pelea de dos- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que te gusta?

- Yo nunca dije eso -respondí cruzando los brazos

- Exacto y es mejor que no se ilusione -dijo en tono amenazador

Supe entonces como calmarlo- ¿Cómo está _Sammy_?

Sonríe como si estuviera entre las nubes- Está bien y quizá venga este fin de semana

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? -preguntó Charlie ahora padre adoptivo de mi hermanito

- Conversábamos acerca de que es posible que su mejor amiga venga a visitarlo

Levanta una ceja y mira a Danny con su cara de idiota. Me vuelve a mirar- ¿Me tengo que preocupar?

- Nah… -respondí y me reí ante su mirada

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Estaba sentada y aburrida, extrañaba a Bella… ahora ya no tengo a nadie con quien ir de compras. Tenía a Rosalie, pero no era lo mismo, ella si quería ir y no tenía que convencerla. Edward estaba encerrado en su habitación empacando algunas de sus cosas, quería separarse del grupo ya que quería estar sólo. Desde la sala se podía escuchar 'Claro de Luna' y 'Bella's Lullaby' provenientes de esta… Apenas salía pasa pasear porque-

_~~~~~~Bella estaba caminando con Jake, una gótica ~~'necesita ir de compras'~~ y un azabache ~~'lo mismo'~~~~ Un señor que parecía un vampiro apareció flotando al frente de estos y empezó a atacarlos sin dudarlo y… Bella se caía~~~~~_

¿Habrá sido atacado por un Volturi? Nah, no son tan novedosos y ni locos se ponían esa clase de ropa 'humana'. Pero… ¿Quién era ese chico y la chica? Conozco al perro pero no al otro chico ni a la gótica ¿El nuevo novio de Bella y la gótica del canino? No lo creo, ese Jacob estaba enamorado locamente de Bella pero de todas formas, separados o juntos, Bella y Edward eran el uno para el otro.

Mire la habitación de puerta chocolate- Edward -llamé pero nadie contestó- Bella va a ser atacada y no sé muy bien si es por un vampiro pero la cosa es que la vi caer y…

- ¿Qué? -sonó del otro lado

Tome un poco de aliento- Bella será atacada y creo que es grave -me aleje hasta que sentí un viento. Voltee y noté que la puerta estaba abierta. Sonreí, había ido por ella. Yo sé que deben estar juntos, ahora a ver si Edward no se pone celoso (A/N: XD)

* * *

><p>Jazz's POV<p>

Estaba sentada en el filo de mi cama viendo las fotos de mi familia, los extrañaba. Entonces noté como una figura familiar estaba al frente mío.

- Bella -oí una voz musical

Levante la mirada para ver a - ¿E-Edward? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -pregunté cerrando mi álbum ¡Me había asustado!

- Oh Bella -me abrazo y me tensé- Que bueno que estes bien

Eso sólo significaba una cosa- ¿Qué vio Alice?

Me mira sorprendido- ¿Cómo sabías?

- Me lo acabas de confirmar y porque -baje la mirada- yo sé que te fuiste porque quieres protegerme así que… estabas preocupado

- Bella yo -puse mi mano sobre su boca al sentir que la temperatura bajaba ¡Qué oportunos pueden ser los fantasmas!- ¿Qué? -murmuró sólo para mi

Cogí el Fenton Termos y empecé a apuntar a todos lados. Edward me miraba confuso, lo apunte hacía la puerta y una niebla azul fue absorbida y me senté.

- ¡Sácame de aquí! -grito la voz de, oh claro, Danny

Mire el termos- ¿Qué hacía en la puerta de mi habitación?

- …

- Entonces no te importa que agite el-

Se empieza a mover- ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Escuché a alguien y quise saber quien era!

Sonreí- Eso esta mejor -miro a Edward quien, si es posible, estaba en shock

- ¿Bella? -pregunto algo confundido y preocupado

Suspire- Mañana iré a tu casa, la que está aquí, será mejor que vayas a menos que quieras enfrentarte a Charlie el cual no estará muy feliz porque

- ¡Ya! -grito Danny- Ya vio el punto, no es necesario decir toda la historia

- Y tú podrías ser más amable -miro el termos y luego a Edward, segundos después, ya no estaba

Frente a la casa del novio que me dejo hace unas semanas ¿quién lo diría? Sabía que me quería y que me había dejado por mi propio bien, pero esto era algo extraño, debería de estar enojada no ansiosa por entrar a su casa y decirle cuanto lo he extrañado. Oh bueno, mi vida nunca fue normal, así que…

Baje junto con Danny quien se había dormido así que decidí dejarlo en la camioneta mientras yo hablabla con Edward. Entre a la casa encontrando que la puerta estaba abierta ¿sabía que sí iba a ir? Entonces me choqué con alguien, o más bien, alguien se tiro contra mí abrazándome.

- ¡Bella! -grito una voz alegre y vi a mi 'hermana' Alice- ¡Te extrañé! Quise venir con Edward pero él no me dijo nada así que no pude venir con él pero ¡heme aquí!

Me reí, muy movida como siempre- Yo también te extrañe Alice -mire a todos lados y volví a ella- ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Fue a casar un rato -mira hacía el suelo- cuando nos mudamos, él no salía mucho a casar, debe de estar hambriento

Asiento- Entiendo -me siento- Debo de decirte entonces a ti primero -me mira confundida

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? -Dios, no me pongas esa cara inocente, me siento más culpable- ¿Estás bien?

Tome aliento y escuche alguien entrar- Bella -voltee y mire a Edward- Ya llegaste

Alice lo mira- Edward, Bella tiene algo que decirnos y parece ser serio

- ¿Ya le dijiste lo que viste? -pregunto algo preocupado -sacude la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, amor? -¡Rayos! ¿alguien más quiere venir para hacerme sentir culpable? ¡¿Por qué los vampiros tienen caras inocentes?

Mire a ambos sin saber que decir, suspire. Tú puedes hacerlo Bella- Edward, Alice -me miran los dos- Yo… ustedes me quieren y no importa lo que les digas no se van a enojar ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que sí te queremos Bella -dijo entre risas Alice

Edward sacude la cabeza- Eso no es lo que nos tienes que decir Bella, nosotros te queremos y podremos entenderte, ¿qué es lo que nos quieres decir?

Tome aliento, mire a Edward, a Alice y a Danny quien estaba haciendo me señas de no decir nada- Chicos… Yo nunca me llame Bella Swam

* * *

><p>S-N: Esta corto y creo que tengo tarea<p>

Edward: ¿Dónde están tus padres? Deberías de ser más responsable

S-N: Matas mi inspiración Eddie

Danny: Seeh, un descanso no mata a nadie

Jazz: un descanso, no todo el colegio *mostrando tarea de Danny*

Alice: ¿No te llamas Bella?

Jazz: Uh… Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom y Twilight no me pertenecen aunque mi perro tenga su propio baño :)

Jazz: Tu perro tiene su propio baño? O_O?

S-N: Seeh, aún tengo tarea y me debo de poner al día antes de que Willy empiece con su charla de 'los chicos rebeldes son cerditos negros' -_-

Danny: Es en serio? ._.

S-N: Deberías escucharlo cuando nos explica algo XD

Jazz: Papas + camotes demuestra que no puedes combinar letras y números U.U

S-N: Exacto ._.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada mirando a mi, creo, aún novio y a su hermana. Estaban hechos un marasmo (AN: sorry, jugando con mi diccionario XD), Danny solo me miro con cara reprobatorio y yo quería llorar. Creo que él lo noto y se hizo invisible, voltee mi mirada y aún no decían nada, el silencio me mataba.

- Estaré en el carro si me necesitas -escuche y Edward parpaderó ¡Lo escucho y reaccionó! ¿Qué va a decir?

Alice me miro insegura- ¿No te llamas Issabella Swam?

- Bueno si, pero ¡arg! Es difícil explicarlo, yo… es como ustedes, aunque tienen el mismo nombre -me quede dudando pero Edward lo dedujo

- ¿Eres adoptada? -pregunto con una voz débil ¿enojado? ¿preocupado? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser difícil? Vamos Bella, cálmate

Tome aliento- Si, yo antes me llamaba Ja- se oyeron explosiones afuera. Mis ojos se abrieron ¡Danny! Salí corriendo. Vi que ambos vampiros aparecieron al costado de mi auto y abrí mi maletera en la cual habían algunas armas de mis padres- Tomen algunas armas ¡Ya! -me miraban de manera inefable

- Bella ¿Qué esta pasando? -la mire mientras sostenía la Fenton Bazooka, no había tiempo y salí a ver con quién peleaba mi hermanito

Corrí un rato hasta encontrar a Danny escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, yo hice lo mismo y le mande una mirada de '¿Quién es?'. Él me iba a responder cuando Alice y Edward aparecieron, les hice una seña de estar callados y ellos simplemente obedecieron. Estaban confundidos y preocupados, yo también lo estaba.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí chico fantasma! ¡Sal de donde estes!

Salió de su escondite- ¿Qué quieres ahora Skulter? -prepare el arma, mire a Edward sorprendido y a Alice emocionada ¿por qué?

- Quiero tu cabeza de adorno sobre mi cama -intente guardarme el 'eww' pero sonreí cuando Danny lo hizo

Retrocedió un poco- ¡Jazz ahora! -¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no grito por lo menos Issabella?

- ¡Dios! ¡Es Bella! -grite mientras disparé a la armadura la cuál recibió el ataque y fue enviado a la zona fantasma. Mi hermano me miro y me puso su mano para chocar los cinco pero en vez de chocarlos apunte el arma hacia él- Grave error Danny -estaba bromeando pero igual me miro con terror y me reí

Suspiro de alivio- Por un momento creí que hablabas en serio -mira a mis queridos vampiros- ¿Hola?

- ¿Explicación? -pregunte, sabía que iban a decir sí, pero no perdía nada con preguntar

Edward me miro como si suplicará- Creo que si habrá explicación -comento Danny volviendo a su forma humana- Y desde el principio

Volvimos a su casa caminando porque yo enserio debía de pensar en varias cosas antes de contarlas, Danny se había ofrecido a explicar ya que él era prácticamente el que comienza todo. Lo mire seria, ¿y yo? Sabías de sus actividades fantasmales desde el accidente de Spectra, en otras palabras, desde casi sus inicios.

Se demoro un poco al explicar, era duro decir a personas extrañas para él acerca de Dan o cuando Vlad apareció y… Bajé la mirada, ni yo soportaba pensarlo. Edward puso su mano sobre mi hombro, él no había visto a sus padres, sabía que estaban muertos, pero no los había visto morir. El celular de Danny sonó.

- ¿Si? -sonrío animado, sólo alguien podría animarlo así de rápido

Cogí el teléfono- ¿Sam? -Danny se sonroja un poco y Alice se ríe

- ¿_Jazz? Espera… ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? _-sabía que ellos escuchaban cada una de sus palabras

- Deberías de ver la cara de Danny -sonrío pesadamente- Vas a venir ¿verdad?

Silencio- _Si, iba a ir con Tucker pero él se va a ir con su familia de viaje, no me quiso decir a dónde ¿tú crees que sea a Forks?_

- No lo sé -encogí los hombros- es probable, pero no estemos muy seguros de eso

Suspira- _Tienes razón y… ¿me pasas con Danny?_

Sonrío- Danny -coge el celular y desaparece. Edward y Alice me miran- Privacidad -sonríen

Hubo un silencio, un gran silencio incómodo. Esperaba a que ellos me hablaran, si yo empiezo quizá demuestre que estoy demasiado nerviosa y preocupada de cómo se lo tomaran ellos o peor, el resto de la familia. Los mire y Alice me miro.

- Entonces… vienes de una familia de cazadores de fantasmas

Asiento- Mis papás eran muy dedicados a su trabajo, se preocupaban mucho por si Danny o yo éramos atacados por fantasmas -bajo la miraba- aunque ellos nunca supieron acerca de él

- No debería de estarse culpando a si mismo

Lo miro desesperada- Es que me responde de que pudo haberlos vuelto intangibles o transformarse sin importar lo que ellos pensaran con tal de que estén a salvos y yo -me abrazo a mi misma- yo no sé que contestarle

Me abraza- Tranquila Be- me mira- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamabas?

Reí por lo bajo- Sólo llámenme Bella -le regreso el abrazo

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? -lo solté de sorpresa y subí la mirada, allí estaban todos, mirándome extrañados

- ¿H-hace cuánto están aquí? -pregunto mi 'hermana' algo preocupada

Esme parpadea- Acabamos de llegar Alice, ¿pasa algo?

- Tengo que contarles algo, es importante -comencé, si lo no hacía la conciencia me iba a matar

Todos se sentaron- ¿Pasa algo Bells? -pregunto juguetón Emmet

Lo mire- Emmet -estaba seria así que se tuvo que poner serio- Yo no me siempre me he llamado Issabella Swam

* * *

><p>S-N: Lo sé, corto… pero no me maten! Hay otro cap! D:<p>

Danny: En serio? ._.

Jazz: Cómo reaccionaron? Me van a odiar?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Danny Phantom y Twilight no me pertenecen_**

_Danny: Hace 3 meses que no subes nada, pensé que te había olvidado de todo ._._

_S-N. D: Hace tanto que no subo ningún capítulo? Dios, tan rápido se pasa el tiempo? O_O_

_Jazz: Estudios, videos, estudios…_

_S-N: Si hice otro capítulo! Pero se borro de mi laptop o no sé donde lo deje XD_

_Danny: Has hecho otras historias ¿verdad?_

_S-N: … Al fic!_

* * *

><p>- Wow, Deja Vu -me dije viendo a la nada y Edward se rió por lo bajo- Ve-<p>

Danny entra apurado- Jazz, tengo que- -lo miran, él los mira- Creo que interrumpo algo… uh… adiós!

Lo cojo por el brazo- Nu-hu, tú te quedas para ayudarme a explicar acerca de todo

- ¿Por qué yo? ¡Son tus amigos! -respondió a la defensiva y lo miro

Tiene razón, son mis amigos. Ya he hecho que le explique a Edward y Alice, no sería justo que haga que él cuente todo cuando es mi problema, si lo hubiera dicho antes, luego de conocerlos, luego que descubrí que eran vampiros… esto no estaría pasando- Esta bien, si quieres ve donde Charlie

- No -sorprendida intento hacer que se vaya- Yo lo haré, tú descansa

Sonrío pesadamente- Danny yo-

- No, ve a descansar -sacudo la cabeza- Jazz...

Lo miro desafiante- Tienes razón, son mis amigos… y novio, yo tengo que solucionar y enfrentar las cosas Danny, es mi problema

- Me siento ignorado… y confundido -susurro Emmet y Rosalie asintió cruzando sus brazos

Mi hermanito sonríe triunfante- ¡Ves! Si no me dejas contarles se va a sentir peor, ve a descasar

- Yo-Te guiaré al cuarto para huéspedes -Edward me sonríe

Hago un mohín en los labios- Acabas de conocerlo y ya eres su cómplice -le digo en tono acusador y se ríe. Cuando llegamos al cuarto decía bien claro 1:15pm, dentro un rato me despertaría para responder y apoyar a mi pequeño hermano.

No tenía tanto sueño después de todo.

* * *

><p>Dudaba de qué había pasado mientras dormía. Abrí los ojos lentamente viendo el reloj… me senté alarmada. ¡6:45pm! ¿Tan cansada he estado? Me estiré. Danny, aunque odie decirlo, tenía razón en que necesitaba descansar. Baje lentamente las escaleras sin importarme que de todas maneras me podían oír.<p>

- Sé que estas allí, Jazz -no era la voz de Danny, voltee y me encontré con Edward

Sonrío- Te dije que solo me llamaras Bella

- Tu nombre es Jazzmine Fenton, para mi eres Jazz

Ladeo la cabeza- ¿El resto sigue diciéndome Bella? -sacude la cabeza

- Han decidido llamarte por tu verdadero nombre cuando estemos solos, pero por tu nombre adoptivo el resto del tiempo

Asiento- Suena justo para mi, pero- miro a todos lados- ¿Y Danny?

- Está con Emmet y no te preocupes, él ha llamado a Charlie para avisarle que esta contigo

Me siento en un sofá- Él esta enojado contigo -me mira confundido

- ¿Danny? -le doy una mirada 'Ya-sabes-quién' - Oh, Charlie -se ríe- Es comprensible por lo que te he hecho pasar…

Bajo la mirada- Te fuiste -susurro herida y me mira sorprendida

- Jazz, yo- Edward fue interrumpido por un grito de batalla femenino muy, MUY familiar

Salgo en busca del grito que provenía de afuera, tenía una sugerencia de quién era pero de todas formas no podía dejar a mi hermano en peligro, siendo ella o no, de todas formas estaba en peligro. Edward me cogió mientras corría antes de que pudiera protestar, ya estábamos al costado de Danny quien estaba haciendo señas de detenerse. Empiezo a escuchar gruñidos, miro a mi alrededor, esto no está pasando. Mi novio puso una cara de disgustado cuando parecía estar… ¿oliendo? Contengo la risa. Sin ninguna otra distracción, miro al cielo.

- ¡Jazz! -una pequeña figura se lanza contra mí y me abraza. Siento que el mundo se volvió borroso

Danny se acerca- Danielle, tienes que tener más cuidado, Jazz acaba de despertarse

- Oh, lo siento -se aleja cuando un…

* * *

><p>S-N: Ya saben qué sale de la nada...<p>

Danny: ¿A sí? o_o

S-N: Yep

Dani: ¿Alguna idea de quién es? ._.

Jazz: Soy la protagonista y ni sé que va a pasar

AnimeGirl: Próximamente 'Goodbye Kiss' ¡Porque algunos secretos deben permanecer escondidos!

S-N: Noooo! Ahh! ¿Por qué lo dijiste? D:

Edward: XD

A-G: Oh, por cierto. Es otra historia DP/Twi

Danny: Y también está 'Recompenza' HP/DP escrita por _Sin-NaMe_ y Animegirl

A-G: Sep, dentro de poco subiré el prólogo y el primer cap que escribimos ^^

S-N: No sé ni por qué te dejo escribir en estos momentos… Hey! ES MI HISTORIA! YO ESCRIBÍ TODO! PRÓLOGO! PRIMER CAPÍTULO! HASTA EL FINAL! TÚ SÓLO LO VAS A SUBIR Y-

A-G: Oh genial, explotó… Review!

Danny: Lamentamos los inconvenientes y el corto capítulo que le proporcionamos °w°

Dani: El siguiente capítulo será más largo ^3^

S-N. HEY! Sigo Aquí! ¬_¬


	4. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
